New World
by zabani-chan
Summary: Kiba, Cheza, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige somehow end up in the world of Naruto. They decide to live there, but in order to do so, they have to pass a test of Tsunade's choosing. ON HOLD


New World

Zabani-chan

Chapter 1

Summary: this is a Naruto/Wolf Rain xover. Kiba, Cheza, Toboe, Hige, and Tsume are crossing over the ocean, and end up wandering around the woods outside Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, along with Kakashi, Hinata, and Shikamaru, are leaving on a mission. They run into Kiba and the others, and because they don't have a headband that symbolizes where they came from, Naruto and the gang attacks. They're taken by surprise when one moment their fighting humans, and the next their fighting wolves.

As for the rest, read and find out.

Chapter 1

Kiba looked at Cheza with a worried look. She was walking slow, due to lack of rest or hunger, he didn't know. He stopped.

"We should rest here." He said. The others looked at him.

"Why?" Tsume asked. Kiba looked at him.

"Cheza needs to rest. And besides, night is falling."

"Rest. That's a good idea. I'm beat." Hige plopped down and laid back in the grass. His stomach growled.

"And hungry, too, huh?" Toboe joked. Cheza looked at Kiba.

"This one is fine." She tried to assure him.

"No. You need your rest." He said gently, sitting her down. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder once he had settled beside her.

"So where exactly are we?" Tsume asked.

"I have no idea. I've never been here before." Kiba said.

"Oh well. I'm going to sleep." Hige said. He yawned and closed his eyes. Toboe had already fallen asleep.

"You should get some rest, too, Kiba." Cheza said. Kiba smiled at her.

"It's alright. I'm fine."

"Yeah." Tsume muttered, laying down as well and closing his eyes.

"Hurry up!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Shikamaru glared at him.

"Shut up, dope! We've been walking for days to get back home, and we're all tired!" Sasuke said, greatly irritated.

"Calm down, Sasuke. It's no use getting worked up over nothing." Kakashi said, reading his Icha Icha Paradise books as usual. Sakura and Hinata lagged behind the boys. They were worn out, but were trying their best to hide it. They didn't want the boys to think they were weak. Though Naruto and Sasuke knew from personal experience that Sakura wasn't as weak as she looked. Naruto ran up to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, you okay?" Want me carry you?" he asked. She blushed, but shook her head. Naruto had gotten over his Sakura, and had taken an interest in the Hyuuga heiress, much to Neji's dislike.

"Hey, Naruto! Get back up here! You said you wanted to be leader, so start leading!" Shikamaru said, staring at the clouds.

"Shut up! I'm just asking Hinata if she's fine!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi suddenly stopped, causing Sakura to collide into his back. And with a heavy bag full of things the Hokage had asked her to get, she lost her balance and started to fall backward. Sasuke quickly caught her and held her until she regained her footing.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked. Kakashi stared straight ahead, not answering. The others looked and were surprised to see five people resting in the middle of the road.

"W-who are t-they?" Hinata asked.

"I have no idea." Kakashi said, "Let's go question them."

He started towards them, and the other's followed.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as he trudged after them.

"Hey, you guys. I smell something." Hige said. Kiba looked down the road.

"Look." He said, pointing to them slightly with his eyes. Hige and Tsume looked behind them at the seven people coming towards them.

"Hey, runt. Wake up." Tsume said. Toboe blinked and sat up."What?" he asked.

"We have passersby." He answered. Toboe looked at the seven people, as well.

"Who are they?" Toboe asked.

"No idea." Hige said. Kiba looked over at Cheza. She was still asleep on his shoulder.

"You going to wake her up?" Tsume asked. Kiba looked at him.

"Not yet. I'll wait to see if they're dangerous first."

"Yeah." Tsume said, turning back to the people. They were close now, close enough to talk to.

"Who are you?" Tsume asked. Kiba watched them, staying quiet. Hige and Toboe stayed quiet as well. The blonde answered.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage! Who are you?!" he yelled.

"Be quiet, runt." Hige said, covering his ears. Naruto glared at him.

"Who're calling runt?!" he demanded. Hige stared at him.

"Naruto, shut up." The pink haired girl said, hitting Naruto on the head.

"OW! But Sakura!" he started. He shut his mouth when she glared at him.

"Who are you?" the black haired kid repeated Naruto's question.

"I'm Toboe. This is Hige, Tsume, Kiba, and Cheza." He said, pointing them out.

"I'm Sasuke. This is Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kakashi." He said, also pointing them out. He looked at them all. The one called Toboe was watching them with curiosity, and the called Hige looked bored. Tsume looked angry, and Kiba was watching them, as if sizing them up. Cheza was asleep.

"What village do you come from? Can we see your head protector?" Kakashi asked.

"Head protector?" Hige asked.

"What's that?" Toboe asked. They stared at them.

"You don't have a head protector?" Kakashi asked. They shook their heads.

"Then you must be rogue nin." Naruto said, standing protectively in front of Hinata.

"Are you planning on attacking us?" Tsume asked.

"Apparently. We can't let rogue nin roam around." Sasuke said. They took their backpacks off and set them on the ground.

"Rogue nin? Hey, Kiba, have you heard of them?" Toboe asked.

"No." he said. Naruto and the others watched as he gently prodded Cheza awake. When she opened her eyes, they barely stifled a gasp. Her eyes were pink. She took one look at them and stood. Kiba slowly stood, as well, keeping his eyes on them. They could tell he was the leader. Cheza stood behind him, her hands grabbing his right arm.

"Heh. This could be fun. I was bored sitting around, so maybe fighting you guys could lighten the mood." Tsume said, getting into his fighting stance. Naruto and the others followed suit, as well as Toboe and Hige. Kiba just stood there. Sasuke quickly took out a kunai and threw it at Tsume. He jumped out of the way and landed in a nearby tree.

"He can't be a ninja. He's not quick enough." Kakashi said. Naruto charged towards Hige, taking out and throwing kunai. Hige dodged them all, but a few sliced his legs. He blocked the punch headed towards his face, and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Kakashi ran towards Toboe, who jumped to a tree at the last minute.

"Hey, runt! If you're just going to run away, at least act as if you're fighting back!" Tsume yelled, dodging a few kicks and punches.

"I am not a runt, Tsume!" Toboe yelled, dodging a kick and punch. Kiba watched Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sakura. Sakura ran towards him, but he dodged her punch and kicked her, sending her flying into a tree. She slid down and fell in a heap.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, blocking a kick from Tsume. Hinata ran over to check on Sakura. Shikamaru did some hand signs.

"Art of me-and-my shadow!" he yelled. His shadow expanded and caught Kiba's. Kiba's eyes widened when he found he couldn't move.

"Cheza! Go and hide!" he yelled. She shook her head and tightened her grip on his arm.

"No! This one is not going anywhere!" she insisted. He growled low in his throat and glared at Shikamaru, who flinched.

'He looks like one who isn't angered easily, but I guess that girl is his weak spot. He's getting worked up because he can't move to protect her." Shikamaru thought. Tsume quickly blocked Sasuke's punch and hit him in the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out. Sasuke fell from the tree and landed at its base with a thud. Tsume jumped over to Kiba.

"Why are you just standing there?! Do something!" he yelled.

"I can't move!" Kiba shouted.

"Toboe!" Kiba yelled. Toboe jumped from a nearby tree, followed by Kakashi.

"Yeah?"

"Forget him and attack the one in front of me!"

"All right!" Toboe ran towards Shikamaru, who looked shocked.

"KAI!!" he yelled, releasing the jutsu and disappearing before Toboe could reach him. Toboe blinked and looked around.

"Where'd he go?'

"I don't know. Where's Hige?" Kiba asked.

"Right here."They turned around to see Hige carrying a blood Naruto over his shoulder. He dumped him on the ground. Hige was equally bloody. Hinata looked at Naruto in horror.

"Naruto!" she yelled and ran over to his bloody form.

"Don't worry. He's not dead." Hige said.

"IS that your blood, Hige?" Tsume asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Kid sure does know how to fight."

"Well, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are all out. It's just me, you, and Hinata." Kakashi said to Shikamaru.

"Yeah."

"Let's end this!" Tsume yelled. He jumped towards Kakashi. Kakashi blinked as he stared in shock as a grey wolf latched onto his arms. He clenched his teeth to keep from yelling in pain.

"Tsume!" Kiba said sharply. Tsume looked at him, still in wolf form.

"What?"

"Let him go. There' been enough bloodshed today. Besides, Cheza still needs to rest, and having everybody fight is scaring her." Kiba said. Tsume looked at Cheza, who was hiding her face in Kiba's chest. Kiba had one arm wrapped her, the other hanging by his side. Tsume let go of Kakashi's arm and turned back into his human form.

"Sorry." He said shortly, walking back over to Kiba and standing beside Toboe.

"What got into you, Tsume?" Toboe asked. Tsume just looked at him.

"Nothing.

A loud grumbling filled the area. Kiba, Toboe, and Tsume turned towards Hige.

"What? I'm starving. Can't blame a guy for being hungry." He said defensively.

"Whatever. Tsume said. Toboe's stomach growled, and he laughed.

"Guess I'm hungry, too." He said. Kiba smiled slightly.

"Cheza. It's alright now. The fighting's stopped. He said, looking at her. She raised her head and smiled.

Kakashi, Hinata, and Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Maybe…they're harmless." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe…but that one turned into a wolf. Without using any hand signs. Kakashi said, watching as Toboe was picked on by Tsume and Hige.

"A-are...we s-sure they are n-ninja?" Hinata asked. Kakashi looked at her.

WE should take them to Tsunade and let her decide what to do with them." He said. She merely nodded.

"Okay. Kakashi, I'll take Sakura. Hinata, you take Naruto. You can take Sasuke." Shikamaru said. Kakashi nodded, and they picked up their assigned charge and put them on their back. Kakashi looked over at Kiba, who tightened his grip on Cheza.

"You guys come with us. We'll treat you to some food, then take you to the Hokage."

Kiba nodded. Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Hinata started down the road, Kiba, Toboe, Tsume, Hige, and Cheza following them.

They reached the gate after an hour of walking. They were stopped by tow guards.

"State your name and rank."

"Kakashi Hatake – jonin."

"Shikamaru Nara – jonin."

"H-Hinata Hyuuga – jonin."

"And you five?" the other asked.

"They have no rank. We are taking them to the Hokage to get one." Kakashi said. The guards nodded and let them through, waving to someone to open the gates. Toboe ran ahead of everyone once the gates were open and stopped in the middle of the road, gawking like a kid in a candy store. The other filed in after him. He ran back to Tsume.

"Look, Tsume! This place is so peaceful! It's sunny and bright, and I don't smell any danger!" Toboe yelled, happily. Tsume smirked.

"You're right." He said. Toboe skipped happily from building to building.

"Toboe. Stay with us." Kiba said. Cheza was at his died, smiling and looking around.

"This place is safe. This one is able to bathe in the sunlight and moonlight here.

"Yes." Kiba agreed. Kakashi looked at them and looked at Hige.

"Are they a couple?" he asked. Hige faltered a bit, caught by surprise.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Kiba that. So…where are going to eat? I'm starving." Hige said, looking around.

"We're eating at Ichiraku." Kakashi said. He looked at Sakura.

"Once she wakes, she can heal Naruto. And you guys, too, if you'll let her." He said.

She can do that?" Toboe asked.

"Yes."

A small moan caught their attention.

"Speak of the devil." Kakashi said. Shikamaru slid her off his back and sat her down on a stool at Ichiraku's. Hige sat down and licked his lips.

"Man, this place smells delicious!" he said.

"It sure does!" Toboe said, plopping down beside him. Tsume sat beside Toboe and closed his eyes. Kakashi sat Sasuke beside Sakura, and his head fell sideways onto her shoulder. She blushed. Hinata put Naruto beside Sakura and looked at her.

"You won't mind healing him, would you, Sakura?" Kakashi asked. She shook her head and turned towards Naruto, Sasuke's head instead falling onto her alp. She concentrated her chakra and soon her hands started glowing a pale green.

"Cool!" Toboe said, watching as all the wounds on Naruto's body vanished along with the blood. The blood on his clothes, however, stayed. She opened he eyes and smiled.

"There." She said, "Now to wake him up."

She cracked her knuckles and formed a fist, then sent it flying towards his head. His face collided with the table, causing Kiba and the others to jump slightly. Naruto's head shot up and rubbed the back of his head. He glared at Sakura.

"What was that for?! That hurt!" he yelled.

"It got you up." She said, smiling and shrugging. He opened his mouth to say something when something caught his eye. He closed his mouth and glared daggers at the poor, unsuspecting Uchiha. E reached for him and hauled him up, shaking him violently. He woke with a start and grabbed Naruto's collar, glaring as him as best as he could. Naruto finally stopped shaking him when Sakura forcibly removed his hands from Sasuke.

"Dope, were you **trying** to snap my neck?!" Sasuke demanded.

"It's what you get for doing that!" Naruto yelled.

"Doing what?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's face turned red with anger. Even though he didn't like Sakura anymore, he still thought of her as a sister.

"You laid your head in her lap, teme!" he screamed. Sasuke and Sakura both turned bright red in embarrassment.

"S-shut up!" Sasuke yelled. Hige, Toboe, and Tsume all watched with mild curiosity. Kiba and Cheza sat down.

"Where were you guys?" Toboe asked.

"Cheza was bathing in the sunlight." Kiba said.

"Oh."

"Do they always do this?" Hige asked. Shikamaru glanced at him.

"Yeah. It's so troublesome." He said, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, keep it down." Tsume said, opening his eyes and glaring at the two. They shut up and looked at him just as a waitress came over.

"May I take your orders?" she asked. Naruto perked up immediately.

"Yes! I'll have miso ramen!" he yelled. Sasuke and Tsume both glared at him.

"I'll have a chicken." Sakura said.

"I'll take shrimp." Kakashi said, Hinata took a chicken, as well, and Sasuke and Shikamaru both got turkey. Kiba and Cheza took a miso, and Toboe, Hige, and Tsume all took turkey. They sat in silence for a few minutes until their orders came. They were eating silently, except for Naruto and Sasuke, who had been challenged by Naruto to see who could eat more. Both of them were on their fifth bowl, Naruto almost on his sixth. Kakashi decided to ask Kiba what he had asked Hige.

"Hey, Kiba?" he asked. Kiba looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you and…um…**her**…together?" he asked.

"Her name is Cheza. And…I guess you could say we're together." He said, smiling slightly at Cheza. She looked up from her bowl of noodles and smiled at him. Kakashi looked at them, and then looked over at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was still in the challenge, but he looked at bit pale. He was eating slower, too. Naruto, on the other hand, was still eating like he hadn't eaten in months. Sakura looked worried, and she had a hand resting on his shoulder.

'Now if only Sasuke would admit he likes Sakura, then everyone would be happy.' Kakashi thought.

"You think their done yet?" Toboe asked, watching Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hm?" Kakashi watched as Sasuke forced himself to eat more while Naruto continued to pile ramen bowls like no tomorrow.

"Hey, Sas…" Sakura started, but stopped as Sasuke put a hand over his mouth. She grabbed him and hurriedly pulled him outside.

AS Sasuke puked up all the food he had forced himself to eat, Sakura held him up and his hair out of his face.

"Geez, Sasuke. You know you can't eat as much ramen as Naruto, so why try?" she asked, exasperated. Sasuke coughed one last time and looked up at her.

"Because it was a challenge. In a challenge, you…"

"'Never stop until you're forced to.' I know, I know. But why agree to…"

"Because I can." He said, slightly glaring at her. She sighed and helped him up. He leaned on her for support, and she walked him back to his seat. He sat down and pushed his bowl away from him.

"You win, Naruto." He said, closing his eyes. Naruto laughed and put down his bowl.

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Their done." Shikamaru said. Toboe looked at him, then turned to Kakashi. (A/N: if you're wondering about Kiba, Tsume, and Cheza, here's what they're doing. Kiba is being quiet as usual, and Cheza is slowly eating the noodles. Tsume is just watching everyone else, wondering when their going to shut up.)

"Hay, Kakashi?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"When are we going to that Ho…kage…person?" Toboe asked.

"Yeah…" Hige said, "I was wondering the same thing."

Kiba and Tsume looked over at Kakashi, as well.

"Whenever your ready." He said. Kiba glanced at the others.

"We're ready." He said.

"Well…let's go." Kakashi said, standing up. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru stood up, followed by Kiba and the others. They paid for the food and walked out, following Kakashi to the Hokage tower.

"So, who are these people again?" Tsunade asked, watching them curiously. Kakashi sighed, and opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto beat him to it.

"We already told you, old hag! Quit making us repeat ourselves!" he yelled. Tsunade glared at him. He glared back. Kiba, Cheza, and Tsume looked indifferent, ignoring the yelling. Toboe was looking around with interest and so much curiosity, it was like he had never heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat.' Hige was watching the argument with slight interest. Tsunade finally stopped glaring at Naruto, and turned to Hige.

"Now. Why are you here? Why don't you have a headband?" she asked. Hige looked confused.

"What kind of headbands are you talking about?" he asked.

"You mean…you've never had a headband?" she asked.

"Look, lady. Would you explain what kind of headband you're looking for?" Tsume said, grabbing Toboe to stop him from messing with anything else. Tsunade stared at them for a minute.

"Well. You don't seem dangerous. Tell you what, you take a test, we'll decide where you rank and give you a headband to indicate where you're from." She said. Tsume growled.

"What are headbands?" he ground out, his temper obviously reaching it's boiling point.

"Headbands in this land indicate where you're from. There are five countries. Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Earth. Those are the five countries. This is the leaf village, Konoha, the main Hidden Village in Konoha. Under ordinary circumstances, anyone without a pass or a headband upon entering is killed. But since you were with Kakashi, and you seem rather…harmless," she looked at Toboe, "I'll let you take a test. I'll give you five minutes to decide." She stood up and left the room, followed by Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Hige turned to Kiba.

"I don't really care. I'll leave it up to you to decide." He said.

"Me too." Toboe said. Tsume grunted.

"I guess I'll leave it up to you to decide."

Kiba stood there in thought until Tsunade arrived.

"Have you decided?" she asked. They turned to Kiba.

"Yes. On one condition. Cheza doesn't take the test, but she still gets a headband."

"That's right! Cheza can't fight!" Toboe said. Tsunade sighed.

"Fine. Cheza can still get a headband, but since she's not taking the test, she will be a genin."

"A genin?" Hige asked.

"Yes, it's the lowest rank. A chunin is the middle rank, and they do small things from babysitting to traveling to other countries to deliver something. A jonin is the third highest rank. They do things from assassinations to protecting certain individuals. The second highest rank is the ANBU, who protect the Hokage and the village. They also hunt down missing nins and bring them back dead or alive. The highest rank is the Hokage, and their can only be one in each country. I'm the current Hokage, and before I die, I choose who will be the next Hokage."

"Oh." Was all Hige could say.

"Now, if you will follow me, I will show you where you will be living." She started towards the door.

"Will we all be living in the same house?" Toboe asked. Tsunade looked back at him.

"Yes." She walked out, and they followed. When they got outside, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for them. Together, they followed Tsunade to the other side of the village to their new home.

Thirty minutes later, they were standing in front of a two-story house. Tsunade turned around and handed Kiba the key.

"This is where you will live. If you need anything or have any questions, you can ask these three." She smiled, "See you in three days." She said before disappearing.

"Where'd she go?" Toboe asked. Kiba walked to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open and walking in. Everyone else followed.

"Wow!" Naruto said, looking around. Toboe and Hige raced up the stairs. As soon as you walked through the door, the stairs were at your left. A hallway was straight ahead, and the first door on the right was a living room. Next to it was the kitchen. There a door on the left for storage. Upstairs were four rooms and two bathrooms. Toboe leaned over the overhead balcony.

"Hey! There are four more rooms up here!"

"Only four? That means one of us will have to share." Tsume said.

Cheza needs her own room. So you'll be sharing with Toboe, Tsume." Kiba said.

"What?!" Why do…" he started. Sakura interrupted him.

"You guys will have to go shopping tomorrow for food and clothes. Your refrigerator is completely empty. There was some money on the table in the living room. I'm guessing that's what Tsunade left for you to use." She said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Will you guys be here tomorrow to show us where everything is?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, we'll be here." Sasuke said, standing behind Sakura. Naruto was no where to be seen, but laughter from upstairs indicated he was most likely up there.

"We'll be going now to leave you to explore the new home." Sakura said. Sasuke walked up to the stairs.

"Naruto! We're leaving!" he yelled. Naruto came out of one of the rooms, waving.

"See you guys tomorrow!" he said.

8

End

Just R&R please


End file.
